The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Vehicle electrical systems include electric machines, e.g., motors and accessory drive devices that receive electric power from energy storage devices and are controlled by signals originating from control modules and other control devices and logic circuits. One electric circuit is a starting system that includes a starter motor coupled to a battery that spins an internal combustion engine when activated with an ignition switch. An operator-perceived fault in an engine starting system may result in a service procedure that includes replacing a starter motor or a battery without identifying and addressing a root cause of the perceived fault.